simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:AtMisaelChannel
500px|link= link= CSSPrincipal Sobre mim= |espécie = Humano |pele = Morena |peso = Normal |física = Pouco músculo |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Pretos |signo = Touro |aspiração = Popularidade |traço1 = Tímido |traço2 = Avoado |traço3 = Ambicioso |traço4 = Mago da Informática |traço5 = Cozinheiro Nato |traçoescondido1 = Apreciador de Pizza |traçoescondido2 = Roqueiro |desejo = Ator Superastro |música = Pop |comida = Hambúrguer |cor = Verde-Limão |grupo1 = Nerd |aparição = The Sims Brasil |jogabilidade = Townie |vizinhança = Belavista }} Arquivo:Prumofofo..gif Bem-vindo, . O meu nome é AtMisaelChannel, porém sou mais conhecido como Misael, e eu amoooooooooooo a série The Sims desde pequenininho =D Eu sou administrador da Wiki junto á Panerai, Mar99 wiki, Nomeado, Galuga. e João.b. :) Além do The Sims, eu também adorooooo assistir The Walking Dead, Kenan & Kel, Phineas e Ferb e jogar Donkey Kong, GTA, RollerCoaster¹²³ e Age of Empires¹²³. Eu, as vezes, costumo falar muito Espanhol e Inglês (quase fluente) e muitas outras línguas, como italiano e francês. Eu amooooo visitar as Wikis internacionais de The Sims *-* left Como descobriu o The Sims? Eu conheci o TS (2, claro) através do meu irmão idiota, se não me engano, no final de Outubro de 2007, que ficava jogando na Família Caputo onde tinha Goneril Caputo, Albânio Caputo e tal, uns Sims do estoque de famílias u.u ~> Ele (meu irmão) havia instalado um jogo que dava pra construir casas, ir para os lugares, dançar, comer, beber, eu achei bem diferente dos jogos que costumava jogar na internet, eu não o conhecia, daí ele me chamou e me mostrou, e eu adorei. ^-^ ~> Por incrível que pareça, eu aprendi a jogar sozinho, fuçando mesmo, meu irmão nunca me ensinou a jogar (e.e) e sim eu ficava apenas observando-o jogar, e o jogo consumiu horas e horas do meu tempo, pois era incrível, eu nunca havia jogado nada igual na vida *----* ~> Durante meus aniversários, festas, churrascos, tudo quanté coisa que rolava aqui pra casa, eu nunca dei atenção de verdade, mas sim ao jogo, pois era beeeeeeeeem divertido (bem, eu pegava comida e voltava pro jogo xD). Eu costumava jogar mais ele no pc do irmão (sim, na época eu nem tinha pc) :P ~> Uma das primeiras famílias que joguei no TS², em Belavista, foi a Família dos Encantos, na qual tinha a Lilítle dos Encantos (é assim que se escreve?), Angela, Daniel e Maria José. Eu os achava bem engraçados, e a história deles me comovia bastante. No começo do jogo, eu sempre escolhia a opção de revisar papéis no trabalho da Maria José, a Catarina chegava, eu mandava Daniel ficar aos beijos com ela e fazer oba-oba, e ela sempre chegava e flagrava traição, daí sempre tive que sair sem salvar, ô raiva! :@ ~> Anos depois, 2009, eu jogava o TS³ sorrateiramente no pc do meu irmão (sim, eu ficava escondido :3) pois o meu pc, que eu havia ganhado, era bem fraco, e não aguentava nem o The Sims 1 direito. Eu o olhava jogar e gostava, porém, eu queria é jogar, mas ele, nunca deixava. Quando ele ia pra igreja ou saia para outro lugar, eu ligava o pc dele (tinha senha e eu sabia :p) e jogava-o. Tinha câmera em casa, e eu sempre olhava pra ela pra ver se ele vinha. Eu amavaaaaaaaaaa jogar :3 ~> Eu conheci o TS¹ em 2008, e ficava intrigado com o jogo, sempre quis jogar, e, apesar do que os outros dizem á respeito dos gráficos, eu achei ele o máximo *u* porém, vivia tentando consegui-lo mas infelizmente nada... Portanto, em 2009 eu consegui ter ele e instalar ele e eu adoreeeei, eu vivia inventando histórias (e vendo) com os Novato, e visitando fã-sites de The Sims. Foi daí que eu passei a gostar deles ainda mais. :D ~> Muitos e muitos anos se passaram, e eu nunca deixei de jogar The Sims, um minuto sequer. Cheguei a ficar viciado no jogo. Tive todas as expansões e coleções de toda a série The Sims, desde 1 até o 3. Me lembro que eu ficava ansioso para acordar e ir direto para o computador, jogar The Sims. Quando eu não o jogava, eu chorava, ou fazia outra coisa, tipo fazer umas receitinhas na cozinha com minha mãe ou ir brincar. Infelizmente, nunca joguei o The Sims Histórias e nem jogos para consoles do mesmo. :/ ~> Eu espero ter ótimas emoções e muitas coisas novas para contar aqui, com vocês, quando o The Sims 4 for lançado, em 2014! ☀ ~> ♦ Enfim, está é a minha história. Mesmo não sendo rico para ter jogos originais ou uma conta no site oficial do The Sims 3, isso nunca me impediu de ser feliz, jogando-o. The Sims com certeza fez parte da minha vida, desde bem pequeno, foi um excelente jogo pra mim e sempre será, assim como muitos outros jogos que eu jogava. ✌ left Como conheceu a The Sims Wiki? Eu a encontrei há muito tempo... Só que tipo, eu não tinha uma conta :/ Eu ficava vasculhando em busca de informações para o The Sims, daí, sempre me redirecionou pra cá. Eu pensava que a TSW era uma espécie de Wikipédia pra The Sims, minha cabeça ficou bem confusa, daí minha curiosidade foi tanta que acabei clicando, vi tudo e simplesmente achei incrível C: Tentava procurar no site, como fazer a Laura Caixão voltar, e tentar ressuscitar Durango Malpaga, eu morria de pena da Brenda, e também ficava lendo as histórias dos jogadores e os resumos, eu achava bem engraçado e muito legal (sempre quis ter uma e acabei fazendo-a). ^^ Depois de muita persistência, criei minha conta anooooos depois chamada, AtMisaelChannel, em Fevereiro de 2012, só que não cheguei nem a frequentar Esta Wiki, eu ficava em outras. Bom, aqui estou eu, editando páginas, indo ao chat e tal! :P Bem, obrigado á você, que tenha lido minha história até aqui, afinal, eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra contar, e The Sims é um jogo bem interessante e eu sempre quis compartilhar o que eu achei dele. Nos vemos em outra hora! :) '-- AtMisaelChannel' |-| Fanons= : Veja mais em: Categoria:Conteúdo de AtMisaelChannel. Simséries *Geração por Geração: A Família Novato (encerrada) *A História de Olívia Espectro (em progresso) *Bullying (em progresso) *'Belavista Running' Up' (em breve) *'The Rocks: Universitários no Rock' (em breve) *'Incertezas' (em breve) *'A Viúva' (em breve) *'Chuvisca' (em breve) Sims *Marble Possact *Jô Milton *Tatiana Castillo *Credosvalda Morello Famílias *Família Possact *Família dos Montes *Núcleo A Terceira Idade *Família Ocoxixodeumagranderatoeira Vizinhança *Sedona Clique para ler: link=http://pt-br.simsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bullying|350px link=http://pt-br.simsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Geração_por_Geração:_A_Família_Novato|350px link=http://pt-br.simsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_História_de_Olívia_Espectro|350px link=http://pt-br.simsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Belavista_Running'_Up|350px |-| Simologia= Personalidade Simologia Personalidade Habilidades Interesses |-| Páginas Favoritas= *Família Malpaga *João Novato *Bete Novato *Brenda Malpaga <- Brenda e sua triste história 3: *Durango Malpaga *Família Novato <- Uma das melhores famílias do The Sims, na minha opinião! *Família Bicudo *Ovo de Páscoa <- Página bastante interessante! *Família Rosnado *Família dos Encantos <- Uma família bem engraçada! *Família Solteirus *Catarina Langerak *Dona Morte *Ossilda <- Ossilda é dez <3 *Servus *Nina Caliente *Dina Caliente <- Bitch e Cow! *Olívia Espectro <- A Olívia não é macabra, é fantástica! xD *Don Lotário <- O famoso Don Juan! *Sunset Valley *Twinbrook *Riverview <- Amei a vizinhança, principalmente a volta de famílias conhecidas do The Sims. *Maré Radiante <- A ilha é linda! *Midnight Hollow <- É bastante misterioso, eu gostei! *Aurora Skies <- Os balões de ar quente são maravilhosos! *Família Caixão *Laura Caixão <- Laureca Caixão, eu amo ela! :P *Vladmir Caixão *Família Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu *Família Alto *Cassandra Caixão <- Eu gosto do seu vestido :) *Alexandre Caixão *Estranhópolis *Le Dancê Academic *UNESIM <- Minha universidade favorita =] *La Fiesta Tech *Enseada Belladonna *UNESIM *Família Veranossonho *The Sims *The Sims 2 <- O meu jogo favorito! *The Sims 3 *The Sims 4 <- Aguardando atenciosamente para jogá-lo. ;) *Pizza <- Uma página bem deliciosa, hmmmmmmm :3 |-| Meus Jogos= :Veja uma lista completa de todos os jogos que possuo. The Sims *''The Sims Coleção Completa'' 15px|Desinstalado The Sims 2 *''The Sims 2'' 15px|Instalado Pacotes de Expansão *''Vida de Universitário'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida Noturna'' 15px|Instalado *''Aberto para Negócios'' 15px|Instalado *''Bichos de Estimação'' 15px|Instalado *''Quatro Estações'' 15px|Instalado *''Bon Voyage'' 15px|Instalado *''Tempo Livre'' 15px|Instalado *''Vida de Apartamento'' 15px|Instalado Coleção de Objetos *''Diversão em Família'' 15px|Instalado *''Glamour'' 15px|Instalado *''Festa de Natal'' 15px|Instalado *''Celebrações!'' 15px|Instalado *''Estilo Teen'' 15px|Instalado *''H&M Fashion'' 15px|Instalado *''Cozinhas & Banheiros Design de Interiores'' 15px|Instalado *''Lar IKEA'' 15px|Instalado * Mansões e Jardins 15px|Instalado The Sims Histórias * Histórias da Vida 15px|Desinstalado *''Histórias de Bichos'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Histórias de Náufragos'' 15px|Desinstalado The Sims 3 *''The Sims 3'' 15px|Instalado Pacotes de Expansão *''Volta ao Mundo'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Ambições'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Caindo na Noite'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Gerações'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Pets'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Showtime'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Sobrenatural'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Estações'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Vida Universitária'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Ilha Paradisíaca'' 15px|Desinstalado *''No Futuro'' 15px|Desinstalado Coleções de Objetos *''Vida em Alto Estilo'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Acelerando'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Caindo na Noite'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Vida ao Ar Livre'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Vida Urbana'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Suíte de Luxo'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Katy Perry Mundo Doce'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Diesel'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Vida Universitária'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Anos 70, 80 e 90'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Cinema'' 15px|Desinstalado The Sims 4 *''The Sims 4'' 20px|Terei o jogo base em breve! The Sims Medieval *''The Sims Medieval'' 15px|Desinstalado *''Piratas & Nobres'' 15px|Desinstalado O primeiro jogo da série The Sims que foi, era o The Sims 2. Eu jogava com meu irmão, apenas o base. Ele instalou todas as coleções e as expansões bem depois, e eu acabei jogando também. Minha sorte, é que ele o computador dele era resistente, era raridade ver o jogo travar alguma vez. Sim, ele tinha o melhor computador da casa! o The Sims 3, infelizmente, só joguei o Volta ao Mundo (períodos entre 2009-2010). Em 2011, tive meu próprio computador, daí, eu instalei todas as expansões e coleções. A pesar de travar um pouquinho, eu amava. Também tive todas as expansões do The Sims 1. |-| Fotos Favoritas= Laura Caixão Aparências Originais.png Família Caixão - The Sims.png Logosimgeneration.jpg Capa The Sims 3 Pets.jpg Age_of_GamesX.jpg Capa The Sims O Bicho Vai Pegar.jpg Isla Paradiso.png Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (1).jpg Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (2).jpg Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (3).jpg Família Malpaga (álbuns de fotos) (4).jpg Images (3).jpg João e Bete Novato TS2.png Bob/João Newbie/Novato.jpg Bete_Novato_TS3.png João e Bete Novato se beijando.png João_e_Bete_dançando.png João_e_Bete_Novato_cantando.png Alexandre Caixão como bebê.jpg Barba do João Novato(2).jpg Barba do João Novato(1).jpg 206171.jpg 206607.jpg Images (4).jpg Images (5).jpg Arquivo:206603.jpg Images (2sd).jpg Caixão - The Sims e The Sims 2.jpg Família Caliente (álbum de fotos) (5).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família Lotário (álbum de fotos) (5).jpg Família Caputo (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Caputo (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Caputo (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Montez (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Montez (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Veranossonho (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família Veranossonho (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família Verassonho (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família Verassonho (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (1).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (2).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (3).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (4).jpg Família nas Nuvens (álbum de fotos) (5).jpg Casamento de Daniel e Maria José dos Encantos.jpg Daniel e Maria José em Maré Radiante.png Nascimento de Ângela e Lílite dos Encantos.jpg Aniversário de Ângela dos Encantos.jpg Família dos Encantos álbum.jpg Lílite dos Encantos e Duque nas Nuvens.jpg Laura Caixão (The Sims 2).png Cabelo da Laura Caixão.jpg Imageszzzzzz.jpg Desenho_Laura_Caixão.jpg |-| Metas= *Me tornar rollback 15px|Concluído É isso aí! *Me tornar moderador do chat 15px|Concluído Feito! *Me tornar administrador da Wiki. 15px|Concluído Até que enfim! *Aprender a mexer em predefinições 15px|Concluído Incrível! *Alcançar 500 edições. 15px|Concluído Muito bom! *Alcançar 1.000 edições 15px|Concluído Perfeito! *Alcançar 2.000 edições 15px|Concluído Fantástico! *Alcançar 5.000 edições 15px|Não concluído Em breve... *Alcançar 10.000 edições 15px|Não concluído Talvez algum dia, quem sabe... *Tentar criar uma história em páginas de histórias dos jogadores.15px|Concluído Depois de tanto "esforço", eu realmente fiz uma! *Ter um conhecimento básico sobre os códigos da Wiki 15px|Concluído Consegui! en:User:AtMisaelChannel es:User:AtMisaelChannel fr:User:AtMisaelChannel